Precious Moments
by ScarletJaganshi00
Summary: Serie de oneshots sobre Hiei y momentos vividos junto a una chica de nombre Noriko y sus hermanos. Ambos descubriran pequeños detalles sobre el otro que jamas hubieran pensado que existian, llevandolos a atesorar todos esos preciosos momentos
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! Yo aqui de nuevo con otra idea! Este sera el rpimero de los que yo creo, seran uno Oneshots sobre momentos vividos entre Hiei y la familia de una Oc, Nora

Espero les guste. De una vez digo que me inspire en este capitulo por un MMD de los hermanos Kagamine que vi en youtube

Antes de que se me olvide: ninguno de los personajes de la serie Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenece

Ahora si, disfruten:

* * *

**Noche de invierno**

Eran poco más de las 11 de la noche en el Ningenkai. Ya la mayoría de la gente se había retirado a descansar, pero en una casa en particular, dos de sus habitantes estaban lejos de dormir esa noche.

Pero, se debe empezar desde el principio.

Más o menos una hora antes, la mayor de los hermanos que vivían en ese lugar, preparaba algo para cenar, pensando que los gemelos ya estaban en sus respectivas camas. Ella tenía el cabello de un color morado oscuro y ojos azul marino, era alta para su edad (16) y su cuerpo era delicado, pero fuerte. Llevaba puesta una playera de manga corta y unos leggins ajustados y de tela fina. La muchacha ya estaba por servir la comida, cuando escucho como las ramas del árbol que se encontraba en el jardín se agitaban. Un ningen normal pensaría que eso se debía al viento o que un gato estaba trepando. Pero, después de lo que había pasado meses atrás, la chica no se iba a dejar sorprender por nada. Procurando no hacer ruido, tomó un cuchillo de uno de los cajones de la cocina y se acercó lentamente a la puerta corrediza que llevaba al patio. Por las difusas sombras que se proyectaban por la luz del exterior, divisó una figura, aparentemente de un hombre, que estaba a corta distancia, a juzgar por las huellas en la fina capa de nieve que cubría el exterior. Con cuidado, quitó el seguro de la puerta y, lo más rápidamente que pudo, la abrió de golpe y apuntó con el cuchillo al sujeto que estaba ahí.

-Así piensas defenderte? Me das pena

-Hiei… Hiei? Qué haces aquí?

Frente a ella, un youkai de cabellos negros la miraba sin expresión alguna. Ninguno dijo nada, pero con la mirada, el ojirojo le dio a entender a la adolescente que ya no había necesidad de empuñar esa arma. Aún así, ella lo bajo con lentitud y no deshizo su guardia por completo.

-Repito, qué haces aquí?

-Salí a dar una vuelta ya que Kurama no está y no tengo ánimos de soportar a Urameshi o al deforme. Aprovecho y corroboro que sigues viva

-Ya no soy tan ingenua ni cobarde como antes, por eso no te preocupes

-Quién dijo que estaba preocupado, Nora?

Hace no mucho, unos youkais atacaron la ciudad y se llevaron a muchos ningens, entre ellos, la peli morada. Aunque lograron rescatarla, junto a otras chicas que habían sido secuestradas, impulsada por el miedo, cometió varios errores que casi causan que los mataran a todos. Desde entonces, Noriko (llamada Nora por gente de confianza) se propuso volverse más valiente y capaz de defenderse sin la necesidad de tener a alguien vigilándola a cada rato. Simpatizó bastante bien con el Reikai Tantei, aunque se llevó mejor con el pelinegro. Aunque él rara vez iba a verla.

-Bueno, quieres pasar?

Hiei no contestó. Simplemente hizo a la chica a un lado y caminó hacia la sala. La muchacha cerró la puerta corrediza, le puso seguro y sacó un par de platos hondos de un estante. Ni le preguntó al ojirojo si tenía hambre; ya sabía la respuesta. Sirvió algo de comida para ambos y le pasó uno de los platos a Hiei.

-No te pedí que me sirvieras nada

-Lo sé. Sólo come y calla, ¿ok?

Hiei esbozó una media sonrisa, la cual se veía algo irónica. Tomó el cuenco con fideos y se mantuvo recargado contra la mesa del comedor. A su izquierda, percibió un ligero movimiento proveniente del sillón de la sala, frente al cual se ubicaba un kotatsu* y una televisión. Normalmente se hubiera colocado en guardia, pero únicamente dijo en voz alta:

-No deberían espiarnos, niños

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Nora sin saber a qué se refería el pelinegro

-¡Te dije que tuvieras más cuidado, Akihiko!

Del sofá de la sala se asomó una cabecita de cabellos morados. Una niña, de no más de 7 años de edad y ojos dorados salió de su escondite con una mueca de puchero en la cara. Luego, junto a ella se colocó también un niño de la misma edad con las mismas facciones y colores de pelo y ojos que la pequeña. En vez de enojo o asombro por ser sorprendidos, su cara demostraba mucho sueño.

-Lo siento, Aki, pero… ya quiero dormir

-¡Pero yo quiero ver una película con Onee-san!

_"__¿Una qué?" _pensó el ojirrojo

-¡Akihiko! ¡Akiko! Ustedes deberían estar en sus cuartos desde hace más de media hora

-Sí, pero ella quería… quedarse despierta contigo- dijo el niño señalando a su melliza y tallándose sus ojitos, clara señal de mucho cansancio

-Quién diría, en esa media hora tú nunca los notaste- le dijo Hiei a la peli morada mayor con tono burlón, a lo que la chica se sonrojó y volteó hacia otro lado apenada

-Onee-san, ¿nos dejas quedarnos a ver la película?

-No, nena, ustedes deben dormirse temprano

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque necesitan descansar para poder crecer

-Pero…

-Tu déjalos y ya- interrumpió Hiei de repente –No veo problema

-No lo hay, pero después se les va a hacer costumbre

-¡No es cierto!- exclamaron ambos niños a coro, uno refiriéndose a lo cansado que se sentía y a no querer repetir la experiencia y la otra por convencer a su queridísima hermana

La peli morada se quedó pensando. Con Akihiko no sería problema, pero Akiko no cedería hasta cumplir su pequeño capricho. Y el pelinegro seguiría llevándole la contraria. ¿Qué hacer en momentos así?

En ese momento, se acordó de una escena de su infancia. Cuando tenía unos 5 años más o menos, igual que los gemelos, decidió quedarse hasta tarde despierta. Como se negaba rotundamente a irse a su cuarto, su madre la dejó ver una película de terror, con la condición de que la vería completa y no iría a despertarla por pesadillas. Haciéndose la valiente, aceptó ver la película, pero luego no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Claro, ¿por qué no funcionaría con su pequeña hermanita si era igual de miedosa que ella a su edad? Entonces, con una sonrisita malévola en su rostro, dijo:

-Muy bien, te quedaras conmigo, pero con una condición. Vamos a ver una película de terror y, cuando termine, no quiero que te levantes porque tienes pesadillas, ¿entendido?

-¿De t-terror?- preguntó la pequeña de ojos dorados ya no tan entusiasmada como antes

-Así es

-¡E-está bien! S-seré valiente

-Eso espero. ¿Y qué hay de…? Bueno, creo que no contaremos contigo- dijo Nora al ver al chico ya roncando en el sillón

-¡P-pero yo también tengo una condición!- exclamó de repente la menor

-¿Cuál?

-¡Que Onii-san la vea con nosotras!- dijo aferrándose al brazo del ojirojo, el cual hizo un gesto de sorpresa

Eso no se lo esperaba. La ojiazul le dirigió una mirada de duda al Jaganshi, a lo que él sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta. "_Bueno, no creo que vaya a haber gran diferencia con si se queda o no"_ pensó.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, los tres se encontraban sentados en el piso con el cobertor del kotatsu abrigándolos, mientras que el niño de cabello morado estaba recostado detrás de ellos. La película ya iba a más de la mitad de la historia y la pobre de Akiko la estaba pasando muy mal. En cuanto a los dos mayores, uno miraba aburrido la pantalla y la otra dirigía miradas burlonas a su hermana.

En una escena, la protagonista revisa un amplio pasillo para asegurarse de estar completamente sola, pero al voltear, se encuentra con el monstruo principal mirándola de frente y grita horrorizada. La pequeña niña, también asustada, ahogó un grito y se abrazó al cuerpo de Hiei.

-Dijiste que serías valiente- le dijo Nora con malicia

-¿No deberías irte ya?- le preguntó el pelinegro con buena intención, aunque usando un tono más brusco del que hubiera querido utilizar

-N-no, la veré completa

-¿Segura?

-H-hai

* * *

Poco más de una hora después, los tres seguían viendo la película y el varón más chico seguía cómodamente dormido, con la diferencia de que la pequeña niña estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Hiei, ante la mirada sorprendida de Noriko. A comparación de lo que creía que pasaría cuando su hermana se aferró al Jaganshi (que si la golpeaba, que si la incineraba, que si le gritaba hasta de lo que se iba a morir, etc.), cada que la peli morada temblaba o daba un respigo, el ojirojo acariciaba su cabeza, haciendo que se calmara y que la perplejidad en el rostro de su hermana aumentara.

Cuando la película terminó, Hiei se estiró como gato.

-Será mejor que me vaya, mañana debo ir a una misión de Muku… hn?

Su intento por ponerse de pie fue interrumpido por un par de bracitos que se aferraron a su cintura.

-¡Akiko! ¡Deja que Hiei se levante!- gritó la oji azul no por regañarla, sino por temer por la vida de su hermanita

-¡N-no! T-tengo miedo…

De nuevo, contrario a lo que la joven esperaba, el youkai sólo dio un suspiro y cargó a la niña una vez se incorporó.

-No dormirá si sigue así. Supongo que tendré que quedarme

-Pero tienes trabajo…

-No importa, me marcharé mañana temprano- el chico comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras (sí, aún con Aki-chan en brazos), pero antes de subir, se giró y le dijo a la chica:

-No te olvides de tu hermano

Luego emprendió la marcha hacia la habitación de los gemelos. No conocía la casa al 100%, pero al menos sabía dónde estaban los cuartos de los inquilinos. Después de que subiera, Nora sólo se levantó y cargó a Akihiko hasta su cuarto. Pero, una vez ahí, la pequeña armó un gran alboroto porque no quería que ninguno de los otros 3 se alejara de ella. Como terminó despertando al oji dorado, éste se enojó y les gritó que se fueran a otro cuarto para que lo dejaran dormir en paz. Y así lo hicieron: la mayor de los hermanos preparó 3 futones y recostó y arropó al más chico, mientras que el koorime se recostaba en el de en medio junto con la niña, quien de inmediato se quedó dormida, al igual que su gemelo.

-Lamento hacerte pasar la noche aquí- dijo Nora mientras se recostaba obre su propio futón, el cual estaba a la derecha del pelinegro

-Da igual- el pelinegro estaba recostado de lado y se apoyaba en su brazo izquierdo, mientras Akiko estaba descansando junto a él –De todas maneras, tú también debes tener cosas que hacer, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí. Buenas noches

-Descansa…- murmuró Hiei, aunque la muchacha no lo escuchó

Unos minutos después, ya todos en esa casa estaban profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Ya eran más o menos las 3 de la mañana. Finalmente, la niña había logrado dormir algo, aunque terminó despertándose de todas formas, no por una pesadilla, por suerte.

-Onii-san, Onii-san- dijo en voz baja mientras movía al pelinegro, quien no tardó en abrir los ojos

-Hn, ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo mucha sed, pero no quiero bajar sola

-Ok- dijo mientras se levantaba, seguido por la peli morada chica

Procuraron no hacer mucho ruido y, para disgusto de la niña, sólo encendieron luces hasta que llegaron a la cocina. Una vez que ambos tomaron un poco de agua y dejaron los vasos en el fregadero para lavarlos en la mañana, volvieron a subir y a recostarse en la colcha que compartían.

-Onii-chan

-¿Hn?

-Bueno… ¿podrías… ser mi almohada?

-Está bien- dicho esto, el ojirojo estiró el brazo en el que anteriormente se apoyaba, dejando que Aki-chan se recostara sobre éste y se acercara más a su pecho

-¿Estas cómoda?- le preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro que casi nunca mostraba

-Sí, me siento segura contigo Onii-chan

-Me alegro. Vamos a dormirnos ya

-Hai

Dicho y hecho, unos minutos más tarde, ya los dos se hallaban en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

_Nora caminaba por un largo e interminable pasillo, atenta a cualquier sonido que se hiciera notar. Aunque aparentemente se encontraba completamente sola, no había que confiarse. Un ligero quejido la hizo voltear a ver a sus espaldas, sin encontrar nada raro. Sin embargo, una vez que volvió la vista al frente, se encontró cara a cara con una criatura gigantesca._

_Ella lanzó un grito desgarrador. _

La adolescente se despertó muy sobresaltada y con su respiración agitada. Miró a su alrededor, viendo que se encontraba en una habitación familiar.

-Fue… sólo un sueño… Por Inari, qué susto me lleve

Intentó volver a recostarse y dormir un poco más, pero el rostro de aquella horrible criatura se hizo presente en su mente. Volvió a hacer el intento de dormir varias veces, pero no lograba calmarse

-Genial, lo que me faltaba

_"__Perturbada por una pesadilla, como si fuera una niña pequeña" _pensó mientras se apoyaba en su lado izquierdo. Inevitablemente, vio frente a ella a Hiei durmiendo boca arriba con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo derecho.

_"__¡Sólo una noche! ¡Prometo que será sólo una noche!" ._

Para asombro de la muchacha, estando al lado del mayor, se sentía más tranquila. A su lado, sabía que nada podía hacerle nada. Con este pensamiento, al poco rato se quedó dormida.

* * *

Menos de media hora después, el oji dorado se despertó sintiendo un ligero escalofrió que recorrió toda su columna. Se abrazó a sí mismo, pero el escalofrío volvió.

-Hace mucho frío…- dijo medio dormido, mientras rodaba lentamente, saliéndose de su futón y terminando en el del vecino junto con sus hermanas

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, pasadas la ocho, Hiei abrió los ojos lentamente, percatándose de un ligero dolor en sus dos brazos.

_"__¿Por qué me pesan tanto?"_

_"__Sólo recuerdo haber hecho de almohada a Akiko…" _pensó mientras volteaba hacia su lado derecho, encontrándose con la mayor de los habitantes peli morados de esa casa

_"__¿Cuándo creció tanto?... Un momento, ¿qué diablos hace Nora aquí?" _

_"__Entonces, Aki está de este lado…"_ se dijo al voltear hacia su lado contrario, encontrando a ambos gemelos junto a él

-Oigan, ¿qué creen que están haciendo?- dijo en voz alta, buscando despertar a los hermanos, cosa que logró… una hora después

-¡Lo siento, lo siento lo siento! no era nuestra intención hacerte dormir mal- se disculpó Noriko con el pelinegro, quien movía sus brazos buscando ya no sentirlos entumecidos

-Da igual, pero será milagroso que vuelva a quedarme una noche…- murmuró esto último, aunque fue perfectamente escuchado por la chica

-Onii-chan, ¿volverás pronto?- preguntó la oji dorada

-Tal vez- dijo caminando hacia el gran patio de la casa, subiendo a las ramas del árbol de un salto y desapareciendo rápidamente

* * *

Que tal, eh? Dejenme sus comentarios, criticas, etc en los reviews. Tambien me gustaria que me dieran un par de ideas para más oneshots de estos 4

Espero que les haya gustado, cuidense!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ironías**

Noriko´s POV

Eran las 10:30 p.m. más o menos y no podía hacer que mis hermanos se durmieran. Pero claro, sólo a una inepta como yo se le podría ocurrir pasar toda la tarde jugando en el parque para luego llevar el mismo juego a casa AL MISMO TIEMPO que comíamos dulces sin parar. Ahora ambos estaban tan hiperactivos que sería un verdadero milagro que siquiera cerraran los ojos por medio segundo. Normalmente eran obedientes, pero después de la noche en la que Hiei vino, vimos una película y dormimos todos en la misma cama, los gemelos le encontraron la gracia a permanecer despiertos hasta tarde. Pasaron de ir a la cama a las 7:50 a caer en un verdadero sueño pasadas las 10 u 11.

-Onee-chan, hay que ver una película- me decía Akiko mientras me jalaba el brazo

-Onee-chan, mejor hay que cocinar galletas- opinaba Akihiko al tiempo que saltaba en la cama

-No, hay que patinar

-Prefiero dibujar

-¡O mejor…!- no puede ser, empezaron a hablar sincronizados, esto no es bueno

-¡Hay que llamar a HIei-san para que se quede a dormir!- lo sabía -.-

-Chicos, ustedes saben bien que él está muy ocupado, que ustedes tienen que dormirse temprano, papá y mamá tienen que trabajar todo el día y yo debo ir a la escuela. No todo se puede, tal vez otro día- era verdad, pero además no quería admitir frente a ellos que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba o cómo contactarlo

-¡Pero queremos verlo!

"_Esto va para largo… para MUY largo_" pensé. Es en estos momentos en los que debería inventarme algo, pero siempre me acabo arrepintiendo. Ni modo, sino no lograré nada igual.

-Les propongo algo: si se van a dormir ahora mismo, yo personalmente me encargaré de que Hiei venga temprano y puedan verlo en mi cuarto en cuanto se despierten, ¿trato?

-Mmm…- los gemelos se dirigieron miradas interrogativas, supongo que se ponían de acuerdo en si debían aceptar o no la condición -… ¡De acuerdo!

-Bien, entonces, váyanse pre... pa… rando

Para cuando me di cuenta, ambos se había puesto la piyama, habían dejado sus camas listas y acomodadas, sus juguetes estaban en su lugar y ahora mi hermana estaba parada frente a mí con su cepillo para el cabello en sus manos y su "reflejo" (como solíamos llamarlos mi madre y yo haciendo referencia a que eran exactamente iguales) buscaba un libro de cuentos breve.

Como bien dice la frase, '_El interés tiene pies'._

* * *

-Vaya lío en el que me he metido T.T

Ahora estaba recargada contra la puerta de mi cuarto pensando cómo demonios le iba a hacer para que mi pelinegro amigo siquiera accediera a pasarse por aquí (sobre todo después de lo de la otra noche). Pero claro, a esta idiota se le tenía que ocurrir semejante estupidez.

Bueno, ya no podía hacer nada. Suspiré pesadamente y comencé a cambiar mis jeans y blusa azules por una playera gris deslavada y unos leggins rosas con puntos cafés también descoloridos y ambas igual de viejas. Aunque, mientras me desvestía, me dio la impresión de que algo pasaba. No sabría describirlo, pero era una especie de opresión en el pecho. Me daba la impresión de que alguien cercano estaba en problemas. Pero ¿quién?

Por si acaso, me acerqué sigilosamente al cuarto de Akihiko y Akiko y abrí la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. Dentro, ambos estaban sumidos en el más profundo de los sueños.

Pensé: _"Bueno, ellos están bien"_

Bien, ¿quiénes más eran cercanos? Podrían ser mis padres, pero a menos que se estuvieran peleando a las 11:54 de la noche o que se dediquen a pasear por la calle, dudo mucho que sean ellos. En cuanto a amigos en la escuela no tengo demasiados, así que quedan descartados. No se me ocurría nadie más, por lo que lo dejé pasar y me fui a mi cuarto a dormir. Me recosté en mi colchón y, después de uno cambios de posición, logré entrar al mundo de los sueños.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a escuchar golpes en mi ventana. Al principio no les di mayor importancia, pero luego de un rato aumentaron en cantidad, aunque eran más débiles ahora. Debo admitir que sentí un poco de miedo pero… Mentira, sentí mucho miedo. Con cuidado, me levanté y caminé hacia ésta. Aparté las cortinas y me pareció ver una silueta recargada. Me extrañé, pero aun así abrí la ventana. Al hacerlo, un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos cayó dentro de mi habitación de espaldas. Pero eso no era todo: de su costado izquierdo, hombro derecho y pierna también derecha no dejaba de brotar mucha sangre. Es más, al darle un vistazo a la ventana, tanto el cristal como el marco estaban pintados de rojo.

-¡Por Inari! ¡¿Qué pasó, Hiei?!

No supe si me contestó algo, ya que estaba tan alterada que simplemente corrí hacia mi cama, eché las cobijas a un lado, enderecé las almohadas para que, hasta cierto punto, él pudiera permanecer erguido, y regresé a donde se encontraba el pelinegro. Fue ahí que pensé:

_"¿Cómo carajo le voy a hacer para cargarlo?"_

Sólo se me pasó eso por la cabeza un segundo, porque para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba intentando despertar a Hiei, quien, según yo, se había desmayado.

-Vamos, levántate, por favor, por favor, por favor…

Por suerte, aún no había perdido el conocimiento y, mientras lo movía ligeramente para que despertara (léase, lo zarandeé con todas mis fuerzas), dejó escapar un par de gruñidos a modo de quejido.

-Escúchame, necesito recostarte en mi cama pero no soy tan fuerte como para cargarte, así que necesito algo de ayuda, ¿está bien?- me respondió asintiendo muy ligeramente, lo cual me indicó que de verdad estaba muy mal. Él jamás aceptaría ayuda a menos que, de plano, estuviera muy desesperado, y eso nunca había sucedido. Creo que en una situación normal no hubiera cooperado ni rogándole –A la cuenta de tres, intentaré ayudarte a ponerte de pie. Una, dos… ¡tres!

Con su brazo izquierdo recargado sobre mi hombro, éste siendo sostenido por mí y dándole soporte con mi brazo y mano derechos en su costado también derecho, logré incorporarme con dificultad. Hiei también trató de apoyarse, aunque se notaba claramente que estaba muy débil. Entre los dos, logramos avanzar a paso de tortuga hacia donde, tan solo unos minutos atrás, yo dormía. Una vez junto a ésta, lo ayudé a recostarse sobre las almohadas y el colchón. Ahí me di cuenta de lo agitada que estaba su respiración y del sudor que resbalaba por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Bien, te dejaré sólo un momento, iré a buscar vendas y medicinas. No me tardaré, ¿ok?

No contestó, aunque asumí que me había escuchado. De inmediato, corrí hacia el baño del que era el dormitorio de mi padre, el cual casi nunca usaba. Todo quedó patas arriba, pero finalmente encontré lo que necesitaba y fui de vuelta a mi habitación. Abrí el botiquín, extraje unas tijeras y, con todo el cuidado del mundo, fui cortando poco a poco la playera azul de Hiei, la cual ya de por sí estaba hecha trizas. Cuando logré quitársela, me asusté AUN MÁS de lo que ya estaba. Y es que, aparte de las obvias, había muchas otras heridas de menores tamaños pero bastante profundos.

_"Eso explica por qué no podía moverse bien_" pensé.

A continuación, tomé el alcohol etílico y, con manos temblorosas, mojé un pedazo de algodón en él y lo pasé por el abdomen del ojirrojo, en donde estaban la mayoría de los cortes. El pobre se quejó y apretó la sábana con los puños. Pasé el algodón por las heridas y luego las fui vendando con cuidado pero asegurándome de que estuvieran firmes. Cuando por fin terminé, miré al reloj que descansaba en mi mesa de noche. Había pasado casi una hora desde que me desperté, por lo que eran pasadas la 1 de la mañana.

-Por Inari, ahora si me asustaste, desgraciado- dije dirigiéndome al pelinegro, el cual de haberme oído y de estar en mejor estado, me habría devuelto el ataque

-Bueno, ahora al menos estas bien…- me callé cuando vi que, a pesar de la palidez de su rostro, sus mejillas seguían muy rojas -¿Qué demonios…?

Toqué varios puntos de su rostro con el dorso de mi mano y comprobé que tenía mucha fiebre.

-Oh, mierda

Aunque ya no estaba tan apurada, bajé a la cocina rápidamente y saqué un trapo limpio junto con un recipiente hondo, el cual llené con agua fría, para después dejar la franela dentro. Subí de nuevo y, de paso, me asomé a la habitación de los gemelos. Sorprendentemente, no se habían despertado a pesar del gran alboroto que hice, lo cual me alivió enormemente, ya que no tendría que dar explicaciones.

Ya en mi habitación, le quité el sobrante de agua al trapo y lo coloqué sobre la frente de Hiei. Normalmente le hubiera quitado la venda del Jagan, pero él me había explicado la función de esa tela y… digamos que no se me antojaba ver cómo mi casa explotaba. En fin, me quedé un buen rato pasando la franela por el rostro del pelinegro una y otra vez para luego mojarlo nuevamente. Y cuando digo un buen rato, significa que dieron las 2:34 y él no daba señales de vida.

-No me digas que ya te moriste… Oye… Sigues vivo ¿verdad? O.O

-… ¿Tú qué crees?...- se notaba que le costaba horrores mantenerse despierto, pero decidí molestarlo un poquito más para entretenerme

-Ah, menos mal, yo ya estaba pensando en abandonar tu cuerpo en medio del parque n.n

-…Cállate…- Hiei frunció el ceño por el dolor. Francamente no lo culpaba, finalmente era impresionante que siguiera respirando. Pero bueno, yo seguí hable y hable, en parte porque quería mantenerlo despierto (no me quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si quedara inconsciente). Además, aproveché e hice la pregunta del millón:

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste tan herido?

-Eso no te interesa

-Claro que si ¬¬

-No tengo por qué contártelo

-En ese caso, será mejor que vayas despejando mi cama

Él permaneció pensativo un rato, pero luego terminó contándomelo todo: se había enfrentado a un youkai de clase B y lo había matado fácilmente, pero luego resultó que le tendieron una trampa. La pelea terminó siendo 8 vs. 1. De hecho, fue un verdadero milagro que lograra llegar hasta aquí.

-Y dime ¿por qué viniste aquí y no con Kurama?- tengo entendido que él sabe mucho sobre plantas medicinales y primeros auxilios, así que lo más lógico habría sido acudir a su ayuda

-…

-…

-Estaba mucho más cerca -.-'

No dije nada, aunque sabía que eso no era cierto. Creo que el portal más cercano que se haya creado por aquí estab cuadras y por el relato de Hiei, si hubiera ido en dirección opuesta a mi casa, hubiera llegado donde el pelirrojo en menos de 10 minutos, habiendo sido como 25 los que tardó en llegar aquí. Pero no le seguí preguntando ya que llegó el momento en el que ambos sentíamos los párpados pesados.

-Ñam, ñam, me estoy muriendo de sueño- dije si más. Iba a sentarme sobre la cama (había permanecido incada en el suelo), pero sólo bastó que se sumiera un poco el colchón para que el pelinegro dejara escapar un ligero quejido de dolor.

-No… muevas más la… maldita cama…

-Ups, sorry - le dije poniendo cara de inocente, la cual desapareció cuando me di cuenta de algo –Un momento, ¿dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

-Quién sabe…- el muy maldito se hizo el desentendido, y el bien sabe que no puedo hacer nada porque está herido

-Ni modo, en el suelo será -.-

Mojé el trapo en agua fría por última vez, lo coloqué en la frente del desagradecido de Hiei y, cuando vi que se había quedado dormido pero seguía respirando, coloqué una almohada pequeña que estaba olvidada debajo del colchón bajo mis rodillas y me volví a incar. Dejé mi mano izquierda descansando junto a su brazo menos herido y apoyé mi cara en la otra. No supe cuánto tiempo más permanecí despierta, pero comencé teniendo sólo un poco de sueño, para luego caer rendida de repente.

* * *

-Aaaaah, mi cuello U.U- cuando desperté, tuve la sensación de haber dormido muy incómoda -¿Por qué diablos…?

Me interrumpí a media frase cuando me percaté de que mi cabeza no estaba apoyada sobre el colchón sino… ¡en el pecho de Hiei!

Pensé: _"Muy bien, no te alteres, simplemente te moviste en la noche y acabaste ahí recargada, no tienes por qué apenarte"_

…

…

…

Eso ni yo me lo creo, lo que pensé fue:

_"¡¿Cómo diablos acabé aquí?!"_

Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban, clara señal de que me había sonrojado y, tan rápido como pude pero sin despertar al pelinegro, me hice para atrás. Pero tuve la mala suerte de perder el equilibrio e irme de espaldas contra el piso.

-¿Podrías dejar dormir en paz?- me reclamó el koorime mientras se quitaba el trapo (que se había deslizado hasta cubrir sus ojos) para dirigirme una mirada bastante fea e intimidante

-Es que… y-yo estaba… tú no…- no era capaz de decir nada coherente, lo cual molestó bastante a Hiei, quien sólo emitió una especie de gruñido y volvió a cerrar sus ojos para intentar dormirse nuevamente

-¿No… notaste nada… raro?

-¿Cómo qué?- por el tono utilizado, le estaba agotando la muy poca paciencia que tenía

-Yo… olvídalo

Créanme, agradecí profundamente que no lo hubiera notado. Me fijé en el reloj de mi escritorio y vi que eran las 6:43. Seguramente los gemelos seguirían dormidos. Me quede sentada en el suelo un rato, hasta que vi que la respiración del pelinegro era normal. Y no sólo eso: muchas de las heridas más chicas ya no se veían.

-¿Eh?

Me acerqué a él e intenté deshacer uno de los vendajes (del abdomen), pero el ojirojo me interrumpió.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Compruebo algo

De ahí, inició toda una lucha por quitar o mantener las vendas en su lugar. Al final, logré deshacer uno en gran parte, lo que confirmó mi teoría. En lugar de una de las heridas más graves, había una gran cicatriz.

-¿Qué…?- al principio me sorprendí, pero luego de lo dicho por Hiei, sólo pude enfurecerme

-Soy un youkai, mis heridas sanan muy rápido, ¿qué esperabas?

-¡¿Ósea que me lleve un susto de muerte anoche para nada?!

-Si lo quieres ver así…

-¡Eres un maldito, Hiei Jaganshi!- grité mientras me abalanzaba sobre él y una nueva lucha comenzaba

-¡No seas bruta, aún estoy herido!

-¡Me vale!

-¿Onee-san?

Ambos dejamos de forcejear al escuchar que me llamaba una vocecita infantil. Volteamos a ver la entrada lentamente, encontrándonos con unos gemelos que nos miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos. Fue ahí que me acordé de lo que había prometido:

_ -Les propongo algo: si se van a dormir ahora mismo, yo personalmente me encargaré de que Hiei venga temprano y puedan verlo en mi cuarto en cuanto se despierten, ¿trato?_

-¡Hola, niños! Veo que ya se despertaron- dije apartándome del pelinegro (el cual me sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros), haciendo que cayera sobre el colchón

-¡Maldi-¡- le tapé la boca al ojirrojo antes de que terminara de decir… lo que fuera a decir

-¡Onee-san, cumpliste tu palabra!- dijo Akihiko súper emocionado

-Obviamente, ¿acaso alguna vez les he fallado?

No me respondieron, pero corrieron hacia mi querido amigo Hiei y se pusieron a preguntarle todo tipo de cosas, a lo que él sólo podía poner cara de confusión.

-Espero que se diviertan, chaooo~

Tome un poco de ropa y me dirigí hacia la salida de mi habitación. Le lancé una mirada burlona al koorime y comencé a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Noriko, eres una-¡- antes de que me insultara, terminé de cerrar y me dirigí hacia el baño con la intención de darme una muy merecida ducha


End file.
